Jane Fellopa
Jane Fellopa is the only daughter between Mr and Mrs. Fellopa a Lutheran couple who go to a church as Scout's father Garry. Jane is friends with Cherry "Cherry Pie", Julia "Pinky", Lilibeth "Betty", Belinda "Scout". She also befriends Cissy "Lemon Drop" Sinclair-Fleming who are both foodies. Out of the girls she is the least judgmental and the least aggressive and is more mischievous then malice. When Cissy asked her why she joined the Horned Serpents she said "I joined because I like everyone, they all have layers it just a process of being able to see everything and understand why they have their problems." Background Early life Jane was born in Horington, North Dakota, US as Jane Fellopa to Mr and Mrs. Fellopa as their only child and raised her in the Lutheran faith. Her parents work as travel agents so they often are away on business leaving her on her own creating a somewhat lonely childhood for her. Storyline Jane Fellopa/Storyline Personality Jane is a very friendly and outgoing girl with everyone, including her honesty towards her friends. She has problems with some of her male classmates due to their attraction to her noticeably large breasts, but after meeting Betty and Cherry, she regains confidence in herself. She likes hanging out with the gang and states it better then being alone. She prefers to smile when insulted, demonstrating her strong personality. Appearance Jane is described as "pretty not eye catching but pretty" with blackish-brown hair that she wears in various hairstyles such as pingtails and has nice big doll-like brown eyes with short eyelashes that if you blind you would miss them. She has a slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. Her contact symbols are located on her wrists a lightning marker on her right and a cloud marker on her left. Abilities Supernatural Magic: As a Witch she possess the ability to use Magic. Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic is often divided between black and white, though depending on the situation can also be neutral. * Thunder Manipulation: Jane possesses the ability to manipulate the shockwaves caused by lightning during a storm, known as thunder, to deal deadly and possibly concussive results. She can release thunder energy to make someone deaf by busting their eardrums, or even make organs burst, killing the opponent. * Electricity Manipulation: Jane can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles, allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers, electronics, and electromagnetic forces. Relationships * Other Relationships Etymology * Jane is one of the feminine forms of John is the English form of Iohannes, the Latin form of the Greek name Ιωαννης (Ioannes), itself derived from the Hebrew name יוֹחָנָן (Yochanan) meaning "God is gracious", from the roots יוֹ (yo) referring to the Hebrew God and חָנַן (chanan) meaning "to be gracious". The Hebrew form occurs in the Old Testament (spelled Johanan or Jehohanan in the English version), but this name owes its popularity to two New Testament characters, both highly revered saints. * Fellopa is of a unknown meaning but is possibly of Italian origin. Trivia * According to the dattabook(s) ** Her hobbies are trying new foods, baking, cooking, and storm watching. ** Jane's favorite foods are all foods; while her least favorite foods are no a single thing she likes all foods. ** Jane's favorite drinks are chocolate milkshakes. ** Her pastimes are kite flying. ** Her favorite animals are birds. ** Her favorite flowers are magonlias. ** Jane can sleep up to seven hours. ** Her average bath time is thirty minutes. ** Her favorite artists are * Jane comes from Lady Jane by The Rolling Stones. * She shares her birthday July 12, the same as Elsa von Freytag-Loringhoven. * Her main element is Air. Category:Characters Category:Fellopa family Category:Female characters Category:Columba gang Category:Witches Category:Half Witches Category:Mars house Category:Winterbloom students